CSI As The Addams Family
by MirokuandSesshoumaruForeva
Summary: Sara hosts a halloween party and everyone dresses up as their fave Addams Family character. GregSara and NickWarrick


A/N- This is my first posted fanfic, so please be nice, NO FLAMES please.

CSI as The Addams Family  
  
Sara was planning a Halloween party. The Addams Family was the theme. Only her fellow CSI's, Ecklie, Brass, Lindsey and Lindsey's boyfriend, Jacob, were invited. They could choose any character they wanted. After e- mailing everyone, she started setting-up the house and slipped into her Morticia costume. They had the night off, so her guests started arriving at 6:30ish. The first time the doorbell rang, she answered it and almost burst into laughter. Grissom, who was dressed as Lurch, stood there with his now best friend Ecklie, who was dressed as Cousin Itt. Gil had brought his tarantula to be Thing.  
"Glad you could make it and nice costumes." she greeted them. "Hey Gil, you're dressed as the butler, so could you greet the other guests imitating Lurch?" Gil nodded and got ready to answer the door. He only had to wait a few minutes before Cath and the two thirteen-year olds arrived. Gil knew Catherine wanted Sara to answer the door, she had said so, "Hey Sara, I have to take a leak, come answer the door."  
"Alright," Gil and Ecklie grinned, they knew what Cath wanted to do. Gil supported his story by walking towards the bathroom, but when Sara passed him he joined Ecklie at the couch which, having an unobstructed view of the door, was a perfect vantage point.  
When Sara answered the door, she had the Grandma, Wednesday, and Pugsly pretending to attack her, and sounding like they were insane. Sara shrieked so loudly she almost woke the dead lying in the CSI's morgue. Her scream was only broken by the sudden ringing of the phone. When Cath finally relinquished her pretend death-grip on Sara's neck, on the second ring, Sara answered it. It was Brass saying he'd be about an hour late. Greg was the next to arrive. When he rang the bell, it sounded like the howling of a werewolf.  
"You howled." Gil greeted him with a perfect Lurch imitation. Greg stood there laughing, dressed in a pinstriped suit, slicked back hair, and a fake moustache, definitely Gomez.  
Smiling Greg said, "good impression" before entering the house in search of his beloved Morticia, completely unaware that it was Sara. He was pleasantly surprised when the Greg/Sara costume thing worked. Sara even spoke in French and allowed Greg to kiss her up and down her arms the was Gomez does.  
Nick and Warrick arrived together, both dressed as Uncle Fester. This time the ring was creepy, but normal.  
They were arguing so much over their costumes that they didn't notice Gil answering the door until they heard him say "you rang." Another perfect imitation. The party was great, so far, except Ecklie's Cousin Itt impersonations were getting annoying. Half an hour after arriving, Nick and Warrick found themselves trapped together in Sara's bedroom. The others trapped them together to see if they'd hook-up. Two long moans answered their question, so they unlocked the door, as the doorbell screamed. Neither Nick or Warrick noticed the door being unlocked. Gil answered the door.  
"You screamed." Brass clearly didn't recognize Gil when a small scream escaped his throat and he jumped back in surprise, muttering something about his friends and a Halloween party. Gil was trying not to laugh when he said, his voice now normal, "Relax Brass. This is suppose to be an Addams Family costume party. Where's your costume?" Ecklie popped up behind Gil with a spider on his shoulder.  
"Cousin Itt?!"  
"No, Conrad, and the spider is Gil's, AKA Thing." Ecklie replied, then added, accusingly, "You were supposed to bring a costume."  
"I wasn't aware of the costume thing, so I'll be the victim." Brass entered the house.  
"Now that everyone's here, I have a surprise in the attic, though the only entrance is in my room." Sara turned to Brass and asked him if he would like to lead the way. Saying yes, he headed to Sara's bedroom. Everyone there, except Brass, knew that they were only pranking Nick and Warrick. When Brass opened the door, he immediately turned away from the room in disgust. Warrick had Nick pinned to the wall. Warrick wasn't wearing a shirt, and Nick was naked. From the doorway, everyone had a clear view of Nick's body. Catherine and Sara were staring at Nick, as was Greg though he was being discreet about it, while Brass was shielding his eyes. Gil, on the other hand, wasn't exactly staring at Nick, but he wasn't exactly shielding his eyes. Warrick carefully maneuvered so his body covered Nick's. Lindsey and Jacob had slipped off to do 'something' together in the bathroom. Brass eventually got everyone back into the living room. Gil, Ecklie, and Cath exchanged a secretive glance. It was five minutes later, when Nick and Warrick rejoined the group (Nick was blushing so hard that he thought his head might explode) and some muffled moaning was heard coming from the bathroom, that Cath noticed that the thirteen-year olds were no where to be seen. Sighing, she made a mental note to talk to Linds when they got home. The rest of the party was great.  
  
The next day:  
  
Giggling greeted Nick when he entered the break room. The girls were bent over a laptop, giggling over whatever was on the screen. Unknown to Nick, Warrick, and originally every one at the party except Gil, Ecklie had taken a mini-cam to the party and had video footage of Sara being attacked by Catherine and the teenagers, as well as the 'Nick/Warrick' thing. Catherine and Sara had posted tons of Nick/Warrick photo's on a gay porn site, (all the other photo's on the site were of gay sumo-wrestlers and uglies), as well as onto the hard-drive of the laptop. Gil had given Archie a copy of the tape to edit so that Ecklie could show day-shift what grave shift parties were like. Without knowing what happened at the party, Bobby D. had greeted Nick and Warrick with a quick 'what's up' causing some embarrassment. By the end of shift, Nick wanted to kill the girls for posting the photos (though he had forgiven them when he found out that the site was fake), Greg and Sara had been caught doing 'it' in the DNA/Chem. supply room by Gil, and Catherine had discovered that as a result of the party Lindsey had lost her virginity and was possibly pregnant. They all made up and became closer than ever the shift after that. One week later, after Nick found out that Ecklie had shown the tape to the day shift crew, Ecklie disappeared, never to be scene again. To this day no one knows what happened to him, except Nick, but he's not talking.  
  
The End


End file.
